Secrets of the Tablet- A Night at the Museum oneshot
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: The Tablet has never been fully understood and holds many secrets. One woman's love for Ahkmenrah will lead to many things. Passion, true love, and possibly a second chance at life are just a few of the things that the Tablet holds the secret to. But will Ahkmenrah jump at the chance, or will he let it slip by with the coming dawn? Rated M because I'm paranoid Ahkmenrah/OC
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the worlds in which I write about...I just mess with the character's lives**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I know that this story probably won't make any sense and frankly, I'm wondering how my mind ever came up with it, but here it is. It's an Ahkmenrah/OC pairing, but in a point of view where you don't get to know her name. Call it the ramblings of a person who no longer sleeps at night. The ending might creep you out, but bear with my mind. It's a HEA with just a weird way of getting there**

**Enjoy and I look forward to hearing what y'all think ~MajorWhitlocklvr89~**

** Secrets of the Tablet**

**A Night at the Museum Oneshot**

The corridor was dark, the only light coming from the small lanterns near the sarcophagus. She knew she shouldn't be there, but the rumors about the museum, particularly this wing of it, had fascinated her for months now and she had decided to risk it all to stay after it closed. She wanted to see the truth.

She had come to the museum night after night, gathering her courage for what she was about to do. She knew all about the Tablet and what it did to the exhibits after the sun went down. But she also knew something else about the Tablet. After seeing the effects of it for the first time, she did research to find at what else it could do. She found it a few weeks later. Not only did the Tablet have the ability to bring the exhibits to life, but it also made them human for one night out of the year. One night where they could live as humans, just as they did many years ago.

Her favorite exhibit was of the Egyptian Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. The museum had long since taken him out of his wrappings for the night hours, so she had seen every night how handsome and good looking he was. She sometimes worried about her state of mind when she thought of him, but shook it off and compared it to having a celebrity crush.

He was pleasant to talk to when she went to the museum and his memories of his life in Egypt fascinated me. Life during his time must have been wonderful and it made her wonder what it would be like to have lived during his reign. When the museum featured him, she was there every night to hear his tales of his life as Pharaoh of Egypt. His voice made her crave him even more and once she discovered the other secret, it made her crush on the Pharaoh even worse. She didn't even want to think about the dreams she had started to have once she completed her research.

She calculated and waited for the night in question and when it arrived, she made her plans. Hiding in one of the supply closets, she waited for the museum to shut down and for all the employees to go home. Even Larry, who was the best night guard she had ever seen at the museum, didn't stay that night. Once she was sure that everyone who worked there was gone, she left the supply closet and went to Ahkmenrah's wing of the museum. She didn't know how he would react to her information, or her other confession, but she needed to do it before she went insane with want for a man that was well, dead in all ways. Slightly creepy, but she couldn't help it.

As she got closer to his resting place, her nerves came back full force. What if he didn't believe her? What if she had been wrong about her calculations and tonight wasn't the night? Her biggest fear was, what if he rejected her? Wouldn't be the first time a man had done so, but considering the fact that the man she currently wanted to be with was a mummy, she figured it would hurt more. She froze, a few feet away from his sarcophagus, paralyzed with fear. Maybe this was a mistake. She panicked and began to back track.

She was shocked when as she backtracked, her back collided with Ahkmenrah's chest. The Pharaoh had seen her and had decided to sneak up behind her, his curiosity at her presence getting the better of him. She gave a small shriek, making his hand come up to cover mouth quickly so that she wouldn't be overheard by any of the other exhibits. She slowly turned in his arms and upon seeing him bare chested and wearing only the long bottom tunic that was the customary sleepwear of Egyptians during his time, she blushed.

The next few moments were mere whispers. Ahkmenrah didn't want her discovered by the others and she didn't want to shout out anything where she could be embarassed. She revealed her research and why she had begun it. She also revealed her feelings for him. The feelings that she felt that she shouldn't be having since he was a dead man, but ones she couldn't help but having.

Ahkmenrah was silent for the longest time, leading her to believe that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Not wanting him to see her tears, she made to move past him, heading back to the supply closet for the night and sneaking out when the museum opened the next day. Ahkmenrah shocked her again by grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. Lifting her head up with his other hand, he looked into her eyes and searched for the truth, doubting her only because he had been feeling the same. He had not felt such feelings for so long that he doubted them for fear of never feeling them again.

The next few hours passed in whispers, moans and passion. The magic of the Tablet began shortly after her confession and Ahkmenrah had pounced, centuries of pent up passion let free. He was a gentle, yet passionate lover, his centuries of knowledge helping him pleasure her in ways she had never been pleasured before. The entire wing of his exhibit wasn't safe from them as Ahkmenrah and his lover made love over every inch of it, barring his sarcophagus of course. Even he wouldn't go that far.

Their passion finally slowed down a few hours before dawn. Ahkmenrah helped her dress and then helped her get out of the museum. Neither knew if he would remember their passionate night the next day, but they held hope that he would. His lover went back to her apartment, dreaming of the night she just had and hoping for a future of more, no matter what the cost.

Sadly, it was not to be, at least for a time. The museum decided that Ahkmenrah, the Tablet, Larry and the rest of the exhibits would be sent to another museum for a few months while the board decided whether or not the building was worth keeping open. Until then, they were going back to the Smithsonian to be featured. The nights before his departure, Ahkmenrah and his lover spent them together in each other's arms, with her sobbing at the possibility of never seeing him again.

The night before he was to leave, she and Ahkmenrah decided to tell Larry of what occurred between them, and the truth behind the power of the Tablet. He would be the go between for Ahkmenrah and his love, delivering what messages he could to help pass the time until they could see each other again. Strangely, something else happened that night. The Tablet's magic acted again, giving them another night of unbridled and tearful passion. Near dawn, as she left, she didn't say goodbye and neither did Ahkmenrah. They just prayed that they would be reunited soon.

That hope was not to be. Ahkmenrah and his lady were separated for nearly a whole year, the battle between Larry and the board going on for months. Since he was the biggest donor to the museum, he had a say. It didn't matter that he was an employee of the museum, he had a big say in what happened to it and the exhibits within. When Larry wasn't battling the board, he was working with the exhibits at the Smithsonian and trying to keep Ahkmenrah and his lover happy and together.

Then something else happened, something that she never imagined would happen. About two months after Ahkmenrah was taken from her, his lover discovered that she was pregnant. Knowing that Ahkmenrah was the ONLY man she had ever made love with, she knew that the baby growing inside of her was his. But how was this possible? She immediately went back to her research on the Tablet and looked into it even further to see what other secrets it had. Boy, was she surprised at what else she discovered.

She had not gone far enough in her original research. When she looked again into the Tablet's inscriptions and those that had surrounded it in its original place, she found another secret, actually two more, that would change her life, and Ahkmenrah's even further. The Tablet, when active on the one night when the exhibits could be fully human, not only could bring them to life, but also give them the ability to procreate. Not something that was widely known about the Tablet, but a fact nonetheless. It was in her shock that she also read the last and biggest secret of the Tablet. If an exhibit brought to life by the Tablet desired it enough, they could be brought to life permanently. They could become human again and stay that way for a human lifetime.

She tried to contact Larry to tell him the new facts, but was unable to reach him or get word to Ahkmenrah. He had left for the Smithsonian permanently, which left Ahkmenrah, his lover and the rest of the exhibits in the dust. So she fought for not only her love, but for their child as well. She carried the child as if it were a priceless treasure and fought the board daily to get Ahkmenrah and the rest of the exhibits back to the museum.

Eleven months after Ahkmenrah and his lover had been cruelly separated, their fates were decided. She also went into labor the very same day. As she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, a friend on the board gave her the news. The museum would stay open, under HER control and all of the original exhibits were to be restored to their places inside the museum. So she waited with baited breath for Ahkmenrah's return. Her son, named Amun, grew and was a happy, healthy child.

The day the exhibits returned was a nervous day for her. Not only was she welcoming the man she loved back, she was also introducing him to his son that shouldn't even exist and telling him of the hope that he could be with them for good as a human. She dressed for the opening, appearing as an Egyptian queen and carrying her son in a bundle of white cloth, as was tradition for presenting a king's heir to him. Good thing she had planned the reopening as a costume ball.

She waited as the patrons gazed upon their favorite exhibits, not wanting to shock Ahkmenrah in front of the paying visitors. He had seen her, but not with their son in her arms. As the hours ticked by, her nervousness at presenting him with her surprise began to get to her. She was nervous, fearing that he wouldn't believe their son was his. Not that she would blame him if he did, considering that Amun shouldn't exist in the first place.

Finally, the evening's visitors left, leaving her alone for the clean up and reunion. As she walked with Amun in her arms, she realized that Larry had revealed something to the rest of the exhibits, because they all moved to the lower levels of the museum which left her and Ahkmenrah alone in his wing. Carrying her bundle wrapped in the white gauzy fabric, she walked into Ahkmenrah's wing and waited for whatever happened next to happen.

Ahkmenrah was overjoyed to see her, but was curious as to the bundle in her arms. It hadn't escaped his notice during the reopening party that she had been dressed as a Queen of Egypt. He had noticed the bundle in her arms that night and the color of the cloth intrigued him. He remembered the ways of his old life and as she walked towards him later that night, he realized what it was. A child, HIS child if she was following the tradition in truth.

At his look of shock at the baby in her arms, she quickly told him what else she had discovered about the Tablet. His eyes went wide as she told him of the additional powers of the Tablet. He believed her, knowing that she would never lie to him about such a thing and after remembering some of the own legends he'd heard about the Tablet during his human life. His lover then gently placed the baby in his arms.

He had held children before, his siblings and their own children during his human life. So when she placed the child in his arms, it was a familiar movement. He rocked the child gently as his love told him every detail he had missed since his forced departure. He was ecstatic at the fact that he had a son and smiled at the name she had given the babe. His joy turned to sadness, because he realized that he wouldn't be able to see his son grow up, or truly be with the woman he loved.

At the sad look on his face, she spilled her last secret. Or rather the last secret the Tablet held. Ahkmenrah could be with his lover and his son, if that is what he truly desired. It was a big decision and one not to be taken lightly. Ahkmenrah didn't have to think about it. He knew what he wanted and what he wanted was to spend his days, and nights with the woman he loved and the child she had given him. So they went to Tablet and did what the notes she had made said.

Ahkmenrah kneeled in front of the Tablet as she pressed the sections necessary to begin the 'ritual'. The Tablet glowed and a voice echoed in the hall. It asked Ahkmenrah what his heart's desire was. Ahkmenrah told the Tablet that he wanted to be human so that he could be with the woman he loved and be a true father to his son and heir. The Tablet glowed even brighter and the voice said, "So shall it be done!" Part of the glow engulfed Ahkmenrah and soon filled the whole room. His love shielded herself and the child from the bright light.

When the light faded enough, she looked at where Ahkmenrah had been kneeling, to see what had happened. Dawn leaked through the small windows, leaving her to fear that his request had been too late. The glow from the Tablet faded completely and she saw Ahkmenrah, laying flat on his back, his eyes closed. Strangely, he no longer wore the robes of his past office. He now wore a pair of loose trousers and an open poet's shirt. She feared the worst until he took a deep, gasping breath and sat up with wide eyes.

Ahkmenrah turned to his lover and saw her staring at him, seemingly waiting for the worst. He smiled and pulled her closer to him, carefully not squishing the child between them. He kissed her hard and hugged her close to him.. It had worked. He was alive, human and with the family he had always craved in his former life. His love slowly helped him to his feet and they walked slowly out of the museum.

The next few months were interesting to say the least. The first thing they took care of was getting some legal documents and identification papers for Ahkmenrah. Then there was the task of reintroducing him to the human world and how to be a human. Ahkmenrah spent the next few months relearning how to eat, drink, sleep and other functions necessary to live a healthy human life. Going to a doctor was necessary to make sure that everything was in working order considering the fact that he had once been a mummy.

After that, Ahkmenrah and his lover lived their lives as one family. To say that the others at the museum were shocked to see Ahkmenrah alive and well past dawn. He and his lover raised their son and were happy. A few months later, they married at the museum. A public ceremony for her friends and family during the day, and another at night with Teddy Roosevelt officiating. The museum had been a big part of both of their lives and had been the place where their love had begun.

Ahkmenrah and his love worked at the museum for the rest of their lives and were able to keep the original exhibits there for the rest of their lives. She was even able to purchase the museum using a few legal tricks and upon her and Ahkmenrah's death, left the museum to their children, on the condition that the museum exhibits were never replaced and that it would stay in the family.

Their love was seemingly a fairy tale, something that never should have happened. A child born of chance and magic. A second chance at life. Has this tale been a rumor? A legend? Only those who witnessed it can tell us...and they aren't talking.

Believe in whatever you will, but mostly, believe in love. For love can do the most impossible things...


End file.
